Malignius Mortifer/dialogue
*'Malignius Mortifer:' So, name, your curiosity leads you to speak to me? *Could you spare me a brown apron? **'Player:' (If lacking a brown apron) Could you spare me a brown apron? **'Malignius Mortifer:' Oh, if you must. *Who are you and what are you doing here? **'Player:' Who are you and what are you doing here? **'Malignius Mortifer:' I am the great Malignius Mortifer, wielder of strange and terrible powers. These lowly followers of mine are dedicated students of the magical arts. Their business is to follow me and learn all they can. **'Player:' They don't look very tough. **'Malignius Mortifer:' You may believe that, but even if you strike one down, another will rise up within minutes. **'Player:' Yeah, right. **'Malignius Mortifer:' Each one of my followers is a master of his chosen element. His life becomes bound to that element in a way you could not hope to understand. **'Player:' And what do you do? **'Malignius Mortifer:' I am master a branch of magic that few dare to attempt: Necromancy! The fools in the Guild of Wizards shun anyone who practices this art, but there are a few across the lands who know the rudiments. Grayzag, Invrigar, Sithik… Even Melzar studied the methods of necromancy, until an accident affected his mind. Now his spells tend to result in... well, let us simply say that he does NOT raise armies of undead minions. **Is this like Summoning? ***'Player:' Is this like Summoning? Can you teach me? ***'Malignius Mortifer:' The obscure art of necromancy has nothing to do with Summoning. Through necromancy, I may resurrect the bodies of those who have fallen, and bend them to my will, and even command them to tell me hidden knowledge. I shall not pass on my secrets lightly to any passer-by! ***'Player:' Even a mighty hero like me? ***'Malignius Mortifer:' (If wearing no god-aligned items) There are ways through which you may summon creatures to your side, but my own work is of a different sort. ***'Malignius Mortifer:' (If wearing Guthix-aligned items) Deluded lover of Guthix, you will get no secrets from me! ***'Malignius Mortifer:' (If wearing Saradomin-aligned items) Saradominist Fool! You will get no secrets from me! ***'Malignius Mortifer:' (If wearing Zamorak-aligned items) Although I note your respects for our Lord Zamorak, I am afraid the subtle secrets of necromancy must remain beyond your grasp. **What happened to Melzar? ***'Player:' What happened to Melzar? ***'Malignius Mortifer:' The forces required to wield power over the dead are very difficult to control. Melzar's concentration slipped, and his spell rebounded upon him. Although he did not die, his mind broke. Now he dwells amidst the beasts that fill his strange home, and when he attempts to do magic he gets... amusing results. **Why do you keep making fungi appear? ***'Player:' Why do you keep making fungi appear? ***'Malignius Mortifer:' Necromancy is… still not fully understood. So few people dare to study it. Although my spells usually raise whichever undead creature I desire, they sometimes misfire; as Melzar has learnt! **Thanks, I'll be off now. ***'Player:' Thanks, I'll be off now. ***'Malignius Mortifer:' I am sure your curiosity will eventually draw you to speak to me again, name. *Can I have some more bone seeds? **'Player:' (If lacking airtight pot) Can I have some more bone seeds? **'Malignius Mortifer:' You fetch me a pot with a lid first. **'Player:' (If carrying airtight pot) Can I have some more bone seeds? Fortunately I do have another pot with a lid. **'Malignius Mortifer:' Yes, yes, have fun with them. *About those skeletal magi... **'Player:' About those skeletal magi in the Colony - why don't they disappear now the Colony's safe? **'Malignius Mortifer:' HAHAHA! I never specified how long they'd stay there! **'Player:' So when will they go away? They're in the dormitories, and that's a real nuisance for the colonists! **'Malignius Mortifer:' HAHAHA! **'Player:' So you're not going to get rid of them? **'Malignius Mortifer:' HAHAHA! **'Player:' Oh, forget I asked. *Can you teach me something about magic? **'Player:' Can you teach me something about magic? **'Malignius Mortifer:' Ah, you are an inquisitive young fellow. I shall speak of the great Wizards' Tower, destroyed by fire many years ago… Many say it was the greatest building in the history of Gielinor, a magnificent monument to human ingenuity. Yet when humans are offered great power, they so often buy it at the cost of their principles. Wizards who claimed allegiance to Saradomin began to insist that magic be restricted to the few they deemed 'worthy' of such powers. Before long, those who did not share their fatuous obsession with Saradomin were excluded from the Tower completely. This state of affairs could not continue. One dark night, a brave band of magic loyal to the great Lord Zamorak stormed the Tower. Despite heavy losses, they fought their way up the levels until they reached the Library of all known RuneLore. Alas, they were trapped and could not steal the precious records. But before they could be defeated, the bravest of them all took it upon himself to blast the writings into nothingness, destroying the Library. The ensuing fire raced through the Tower, and none escaped its fury. Some say that Lord Zamorak himself fanned the flames to ensure the destruction of his enemies! All that knowledge was lost, but those magi loyal to Zamorak have not ceased to seek it. One day we will regain the power to create unlimited runestones. Let the world beware! **'Player:' Um… I suppose so. **'Malignius Mortifer:' I bid you farewell for now, name. *Where can I get clothes like those? **'Player:' Where can I get clothes like those? **'Malignius Mortifer:' Bah! Our garments are an outward side of our dominance of the magical arts. You cannot simply buy them in a shop! **'Player:' What happens if I kill you and take them? **'Malignius Mortifer:' Try it and see! **'Player:' How about if you teach me enough about magic so I can wear those clothes too? **'Malignius Mortifer:' How about if I turn you into a mushroom to make you stop bothering me? **''Player is turned into a mushroom''' *Actually, I don't want to talk to you. **'Player:' Actually, I don't want to talk to you. **'Malignius Mortifer:' Bah! Then go away!